You're Not Even Joking? (Reader-Insert)
by Bee66
Summary: [Name] raise an eyebrow at the fourteen boys who glare at each other but smiled sweetly to her. Brick questioned [Name] which make her eyes wide but can't answer that! 'Which do you pick among us, [Name]' (The characters except PPG and RRB belongs to kuku88 and DarkBane, I own Beck)


[Name] sighed as she looked up into the building called Townsville High, it was a regular building where students study and she bump into one of she didn't like who wanted to meet. Michelle.

She cringed as Michelle hissed ''Don't touch me your body might have germs on it.'' She rolled her eyes and spat in front of Michelle's face ''Maybe, you have because you are some shitty person I don't like in the whole world!'' Michelle was shocked but glared at her.

Little did [Name] she didn't realize she was being observed by seven girls who was away a bit from them, a raven haired girl smirk in amused ''You'll regret this, [Name]!''

[Name] walk away from Michelle and her followers before blowing a raspberry at them which the brunette haired girl laugh and Michelle look at her ''This isn't funny, Bunny.''

''Well, it it actually funny to us.'' The raven haired girl cross her arms and looked around but to Michelle who gasp.

''How dare you! You will pay for this you and [Name]!'' The raven haired girl was Buttercup for exact and she is a friend of [Name] just as Michelle stormed inside in the building with her followers followed behind.

* * *

The bell begin to ring and students went inside to each classes they had in their schedule. The strict teacher yelled with his saliva spit everywhere and [Name] was sitting next to Bunny.

''Alright, class we have a new student who is transferring here.'' He glare each of his students who cringed except [Name] who looked bored and yawn. It amuse Brick behind her.

The strict teacher twitch his eye and warned ''This is your warning if you keep doing that, Ms. [Name]!'' [Name] lazy smile at the annoyed teacher who was Mr. Johnson.

''Yeah, yeah go on with that.'' [Name] crossed her arms and a familiar boy entered the room; He much look like Bell except a black bandana with his white hair look messy and boyish to look like that and he has a blank look.

''This is Beck Jojo'' Mr. Johnson told his class and what did [Name] did again? She yawn, loudly and Mr. Johnson was getting more annoyed by her.

''Go to the principal's office!'' Wow, how mad he is and [Name] laugh, before grabbing her stuffs. She stuck out her tongue at her shock teacher. Butch only smiled and Boomer snickered.

She walk outside with Beck has a ghost smile on his face. How feisty [Name] was?! She can't get scared by the teacher only to have detention, and by the way she has catch the eyes of everyone.

She mumbled ''Mr. Dickson, is kind of a shit head'' Yeah, that's [Name] we know!

* * *

After detention, Michelle and her followers came to [Name]'s table and it was lunch time. Michelle flip her hair and laugh.

''I just love the way you go to the principal's office for mocking our teacher.'' Her followers agreed, Bubbles felt worried and stand up but Bliss told her not to.

''Tch. Whatever, I really didn't see that sluts have fuck with guys for day by day.'' [Name] burst out laughing. Michelle felt her face turning to red in anger and embarrassed but she dumped the food in [Name]'s hood and replied innocently.

''Looks like you can't wear that piece of trap'' [Name] rolled her eyes.

An 'awe' sounds and whistle can be heard in the cafeteria when [Name] removed her hood which showed only in her black tank top and a skinny jeans. She has a perfect body but Michelle pretend to gasp.

''Ooh~ So you want to fight with me?''

''That's right, Michelle!'' She charged at Michelle, which her followers back away, frightened because of the quick action what [Name] did.

''Grr... You're gonna get that for ruining my dress!'' Michelle grab [Name]'s hair trying to pull her down but [Name] kick her in the stomach and ended up Michelle trip in the floor showing her undergarments. Bubbles laughed because [Name] defending her (You have to read ''Hung Up On You'' by kuku88, if you know what I mean)

Everybody laughed and Michelle felt embarrassed, she stood up before glaring at [Name] ''It's not over, [Name]!'' She strut angrily away from the scene which her followers glare at her somehow.

Bubbles give [Name] a hug and cried ''Thank you so much, [Name]!'' [Name] awkwardly pat her back.

''It's no problem, Bubbles.''

* * *

''Damn, did you see what [Name] did?!''

''I know I tap that.''

''Back off! Find your own girl, not her!''

''Why not?! Your just jealous.''

_The good guys + The bad guys + [Name] = War and Love._


End file.
